The present invention concerns a display comprising light-emitting diodes, and a method and an installation for its manufacture. The display is suitable for use in a variety of different applications, such as for illumination of signs, and for lighting purposes on cars, to mention only a few.
Light-emitting diodes have several advantages over conventional incandescent lamps. Light-emitting diodes have a long serviceable life. When lit, they generate only very little heat and they draw a minimum of energy from the source of power. In addition, they are small and easy to mount. Their operational reliability makes them suitable for use for instance in applications where intermittent or pulsating light is desired. Their flexibility of mounting and of use in combination with their minimum energy consumption make light-emitting diodes very useful in a large number of cases and applications, where conventional electric bulbs are less suitable.
The purpose of the subject invention is to provide a display by means of which it becomes possible to use light-emitting diodes with maximum efficiency in a number of applications. This is achieved in accordance with the teachings of the subject invention in that the diodes which are of the kind designed to be mounted in a dish-shaped reflector formed in a plate, are mounted in openings formed in the plate with the diode walls snugly fitted into the edges of the openign to form a mechanical bond between the diodes and the plate, and that the diodes are formed with a widert rear portion by means of which the diodes, when mounted in the plate, are securely wedged thereto.
In the method for manufacturing the display comprising light-emitting diodes in accordance with the invention according to which the diodes form a selected pattern and their power is enhanced by reflectors surrounding the individual diodes, is characterized by the steps of mapping the selected pattern on a substratum, determining the coordinate points relating to the positions of the light-emitting diodes to form the selected pattern, recording the coordinates thus determined and using the recorded data thus received for controlling the movements of means arranged to form impressions in a plate and to punch openings in said impressions for reception therein of the diodes.
The installation for performing the method of manufacturing the display comprising light-emitting didoes in accordance with the invention is characterized by means for determining the coordinates relating to the positions of the light-emitting diodes, means for recording said coordinates and means for controlling the operations of stamping and punching sign blanks while said means are controlled by the data of the recorded coordinate positions.
Further characteristics of the invention will appear from the dependent claims.
The light-emitting diodes in accordance with the invention have excellent lighting properties. In addition, the emitted light beam is aligned and concentrated.